


The Perfect Wave

by browney3dgirl6



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Ficlet, Growing Up Together, M/M, Surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browney3dgirl6/pseuds/browney3dgirl6
Summary: From the moment he spotted him out on the water, he knew that was it for him-Adrian was all he'd ever need.
Relationships: Deran Cody & Adrian Dolan, Deran Cody/Adrian Dolan
Kudos: 18
Collections: Animal Kingdom ▶ Deran Cody / Adrian Dolan





	The Perfect Wave

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Deran watching Adrian surf](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/696127) by https://iresolatio.tumblr.com/. 



> So as I was scrolling through tumblr last night and I came across this beautiful edit done by iresolatio, and my brain went straight to work writing this. It's not much, just a little short something to get my thoughts out. Enjoy (:  
> Make sure you check out iresolatio post, I've linked it above!

He loved to watch him surf, watch as he soared the waves flawlessly. It was as calming for him to watch as it was for Adrian being out on the water. Surfing is what brought them together all those years ago-an outlet for the both of them.

****Years Ago****

Craig brought a disgruntled Deran down to the strand one morning, just as the sun was rising. He was just a kid at the time, maybe 7 or 8; Craig was in his early teens. Smurf had been on a tirade the last few days, and Deran being the baby of the family, was getting the worst of the blow.

If something went wrong it was somehow _always_ Deran’s fault- _I told you to stay out of the way. Why weren’t you helping your brothers? Can’t you ever do anything right?_ Deran was sick of it, and decided he needed to get out- the only problem being Craig.

Craig managed to catch him minutes before his escape, snatching him up and dragging him back inside. He kicked and nipped at him but Craig had always been a giant, and little Deran was no match for him.

Once Deran gave up his fight, Craig promised to take care of him, he was his big brother after all-his protector. Deran had only shrugged, not sure what he believed anymore.

“Common’ I’ll take you surfing little bro.” Off they’d went, Craig trying to take away Deran’s stress and Deran wanting nothing more than an escape. Little did he know it wouldn’t be surfing he found it in.

~

The beach had been clear that morning, bright blue sky and full waves perfect for riding. Surfing had always been a great release for Deran, keeping him grounded and calm. He’d pick one wave after the other and surf it until his itch was satisfied. Deran had never thought of it much as a spectator sport, having only admired his own skills, but everything changed that day, everything changed after he saw _him._

Deran was seated in the soft sand, board planted next to him as he watched the waves roll in and out. That’s when he saw him for the first time, the boy with the auburn hair and the swimmer’s body. The boy caught the wave with exquisite perfection, never faltering. Deran sat and watched him endlessly; he couldn’t tear his eyes away until the boy drifted back to shore. The freckled boy planted his board in the sand near Deran, and shook out his short locks.

“Cool surfing dude.” Deran knew that sounded lame but he couldn’t seem to manage any other sentences. The boy looked up at him and smiled crookedly; his dark blues pierced right through Deran’s lighter ones. “Hey. Thanks, the waves are awesome today. I’m Adrian,” he said, putting a fist out toward him. Deran bumped their fists together, “Deran.”

He still didn’t find the sport watchable, only Adrian, who made it seem _so_ effortless as if he’d mastered every move in the books. After that day, Deran only wanted to escape to the beach-to Adrian.

*****Present Day*****

Deran knelt in the warm sand gazing out at the waves, watching as his boyfriend surfed them with ease. Things had been heavy with his family lately and he needed the distraction that only the ocean and Adrian could provide him. Dark blues approached him steadily, water sliding down over them. 

“Hey, I thought you wanted us to go surfing?” Deran stared back at him, eyes glistening, “I did.” Adrian looked back at him questioning, “ _So_ why are you just watching me then?” He added with a chuckle, “Trying to look like a creepy stalker?” Deran smiled at him slyly, “Cuz that’s the best part about surfing with you. Plus, you’re _mine_ , I’m aloud to stalk”, he added possessively. Ocean eyes connected with his, and Adrian brushed their lips together, their tongues crashing together like waves.

Surfing is what brought them together, but it was their love for each other that kept them going. They surfed every wave no matter the weather; they brought calm to each other, finding a permanent escape in one another. It didn’t matter if they surfed the waves alone or side by side, they always had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr:browney3dgirl6
> 
> As always, feel free to send me prompts about these two!


End file.
